


Inevitable

by sylph_feather



Series: Phanniemay 19 [13]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Alternate Ending, Angst, Bad end, Character Death, Episode: s02e08-09 The Ultimate Enemy, Gen, Phanniemay, phanniemay 19, pm 19, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 11:59:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18872782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sylph_feather/pseuds/sylph_feather
Summary: All their efforts, and he still comes to be.





	Inevitable

“I’m sorry,” Clockwork says, looking desperate and almost on the edge of a sort of fatherly sympathy and panic— even the short time he’s known him, Danny considers this out of character. Of course, that might be because of the situation; awful events tend to bring out hidden sides. Clockwork continues— “I tried to convince them, but…” he trails off. “They think  _ he  _ is inevitable.” 

There is no other explanation needed for the multitude of single-eyed that stand in the frozen time of this apocalyptic future. 

“I won’t become him,” Danny pleads… but he is  _ beaten.  _ They have frozen him in time at the pinnacle of the fight; blue claws are raised above his head in a finishing knock out blow, and red eyes stare down. Dan’s hair is perfectly frozen in a flickering flame; Danny takes a moment to appreciate the image of how utterly hopeless he is. He repeats: “I won’t.” 

“Perhaps,” the Observants muse as one, igniting a spark of hope. “We cannot take that chance,” they finish, snuffing that hope out. 

Clockwork seems to snap at this, whirling around in a red eyed fury— and no sooner is he collapsed to the ground, clutching at the clock in his chest as it winds too fast, sparking. The Observants sweep over him, eyes gleaming an ominous red.

Danny’s green, pleading eyes meet the multitude of firey, pulsing red, and he is no more.

 

xXx

 

In the Ghost Zone, a creature of blue skin and white flame opens its red eyes. Its obsession is the  _ agony  _ it was caused by the way the world functioned.

_ Inevitable.  _

 


End file.
